Experiment 619
by Legal Humor
Summary: Will no longer be updating till further notice ...
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** Experiment 619

**By:** Legal Humor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AVP. Only my characters.

* * *

**Summary****: **Experiment 619

* * *

Before all this she was a normal eighteen year old, she had family and had to go to school like everyone else. A brand New Year as a freshman in college, a lot of new friends have been made, a lot of good times spent, a life almost worth living. That was until out of nowhere it seemed her existence as Kyle Everest was completely erased from the world and she would now and forever be called experiment 619, nothing more than a project for the cruel hands of her own kind.

Mankind.

For three years she is thrown into a life of misery, tests and solitary confinement, and for what? Human emotions are forgotten over time, sanity and rational thoughts are replaced with instinct and the betterment of oneself. Once again life is seen in a whole new light for the twenty-one year old. Will she help the people that have labeled her nothing more than an unsolved project, or will she just stand there and let them die an inconclusive death. When an alien the scientist were also testing in the very building called Xenomorphs somehow escape, she will have to make that decision fast if she also wants to stay alive. She slowly starts to realize that whatever the scientist were doing to her for the past three years wasn't anything she could ever imagine possible, but right now in this very situation it might just come in handy. The Xenomorphs are spreading fast throughout the area and for one woman it just might be a little overwhelming. She isn't quite sure if she is grateful or just scared shitless when a pair of humanoid creatures throw themselves into the chaos but either way they seem really good at what they do so the trio may have to work together to end this infestation; and that's easier said than done. **

* * *

****Chapter 1****: **Still Here

* * *

What was I doing here? Was this a mental institution….a prison perhaps? Why was I being locked up, put in this room…..it was white…maybe whiter than white. With white cushion like walls, a white bed that should have been cozy and warm; a place for slumber and dreams, but it only felt like a thin strip of cardboard in a lonely alley.

To top things off this room was absolutely freezing!

I mean just a week ago the room was adequate; warm and most likely the coziest it was probably going to get, that's when all of a sudden the temperature in the room sharply declined. It felt like the fucking ice age all over again!

Another question I ask myself everyday was why the hell was I so well restrained. I had on one of those strip jackets you'd put on crazy people. Heck my fucking walls were cushioned.

Was I crazy? Maybe, due to the lack of _real_ human contact in my life lately.

Am I dangerous? Ha me dangerous I probably couldn't harm another living creature even if I wanted to. Being imprisoned here has really taken its toll on my body. I don't have to be a doctor to know I was malnourished.

Before all this I was in shape at a healthy 135 lbs, now I'm at a lean 119 lbs. I can't even remember the last time I actually ate something. The doctors here just inject me with fluids and I guess that serves as all the nourishment I need to at least keep me alive.

Man fuck that, I kill for a hamburger right about now! McDonalds, Oh I've missed you so.

All these new cravings are weird though, before all of this I was a strict vegetarian and I hated places like McDonalds with a deep passion. So why was I craving meat…..shouldn't I want a salad or something? Yet another question that would never be answered.

Hmmm maybe I'm someone important-someone that needs protection. No that couldn't be it, if I was someone important then why was I being testing on like someone's science fair project.

Anyways I highly doubt me as being someone important. Before all of this I was your average nineteen year old teen. I had school during the day and pretty much goofed at during the night. I wasn't really special so once again I ask the question, why am I here?

I was sitting in the corner of the room with my legs to my chest, my forehead pressed against my knees and my eyes closed in deep thought.

The sound of a loud _ker-churk_ shaped me out of my thoughts. I didn't even bother to look up because I already knew what it was.

I groaned loudly.

It was probably another scientist coming once again to interrogate me with a barrage of weird questions.

I heard the door hiss and make that familiar 'whooshing' sound it makes when it opens. Soon after the door opened it was quickly followed by faint footsteps that almost instantly died out.

Whoever came in was obviously keeping their distance.

The scientist's actions made me want to burst out laughing, but I immediately bit my bottom lip to prevent the urge. All the scientist acted this way towards me which was still funny to this day and I've been here for years.

They acted like I was some enraged animal preparing to strike so they made sure to keep their distance just in case they needed to beat a hasty retreat.

I heard the scientist whom I now figure out is a dude when he clears his throat preparing to speak.

Scientist: "Good morning experiment 619," he said.

My lip twitched at the name he called me. I absolutely hated to be called this, you'd think a person would have gotten use to it after being here for so long but it still tiks me off.

First of all it's not my real name and second of all it just makes me wonder what happened to experiment 618 or experiment 617, hell what happened to the rest of the six-hundred something experiments before me.

I slowly lifted my head and open my eyes cringing at the sudden brightness of the room. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the lighting but once it did I finally got a good view of the scientist.

He wore what all the other scientist wore here; white pants, white lab coat, pretty much the same freaking dull white everything around here is. He also had a clipboard at hand.

_Boring,_ I thought turning my head to the right no longer interesting in the man. I continued to stare at my bed as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. After a minute passes by I realize that this guy won't just go away so easily.

Oh yeah he said good morning didn't he. At that moment I had the urge to just give him a hard time and say something smartass like _oh yeah I'm just having the best fucking morning ever. I'm in a strip jacket freezing my ass off; oh I'm being rude how are you_, but after I turn my head and look at his face I decide not to.

He looked so innocent, like he didn't belong here.

Ha and I thought all the scientist here were all old grumps but this guy was hot! He was perhaps in his mid-twenties maybe upper-twenties. I also noticed he seemed a little uncomfortable and nervous as he fiddled with his pen and bit his bottom lip.

The man once again cleared his throat and said….

Scientist: "Experiment 6-"

"It's Ky," I said completely cutting him off.

The man looked stunned as if I just slapped him. The man quickly regained his composer.

"Ky," he said, giving me an almost apologetic look.

I made a small nod.

"I'm Adam, nice to meet you," he said with a hesitant but kind smile.

I return his warm smile and at that moment it seemed as if all the tension between us melted away.

"Nice to meet you too," I muttered lowering my head as if I was a young teen again being talked to by her secret crush for the first time.

And what was hard to believe was that I actually did mean that.

Adam: "So Ky, how are you feeling today?"

This kind of question was asked of me everyday which was very irritating. Some days I would say simple words like-hungry, tired or some days I wouldn't even reply at all and eventually they would give up in getting a response and just leave, but for once I was happy to reply.

I inhale deeply and exhale; a huge cloud of air appeared when I exhaled which obviously meant it was cold.

"Freezing," I said with a small smile.

Adam Chuckled a little at my demonstration before writing something on his clipboard. Without looking up Adam said, "Well, I'll see if I can't fix that." I felt myself grin like an idiot and I just stupidly said, "cool."

He didn't seem fazed by my dumb one word response as he peered back up at me with such warm, welcoming brown eyes which instantly warmed me up despite the freezing temperature of the room.

"So how cold do you think it actually is in here?" He said placing his clipboard back to his side.

At that moment I really wanted to just calmly get up, walk over to him and swiftly kick him in the ribs.

Damn that was a stupid question!

Let's just put it this way, I'm not even a guy and my balls were about to freeze off. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

I slowly look around the room.

Ky: "Hm maybe 45….50 degrees."

A look of shock appeared on Adams features but in a split second it disappeared.

I cock my head to the side.

"What, am I wrong?" I said innocently.

He didn't even have to think twice about my question before immediately answering.

"Yes. You see it's actually-," he pauses for a few seconds as if having second thoughts about telling me. "It's actually -10 degrees in here." He said with a frown.

I'm sure at that moment my chin hit the floor in pure shock. Adam cracked a smile at my dramatic expression.

Adam: "For the past week we have been doing an experiment to see how well your body can with stand cold temperatures."

I look down at what I was wearing. I had on a thin strip jacket and a white night gown that stopped a little past my knees. Hell, basically I was butt ass naked. I look back at Adam, he was fully dressed and I now noticed he was shivering.

Why wasn't I shivering? Why wasn't I dead for that matter! As if sensing my panic Adam said…

Adam: "Hey don't worry, the experiment is officially over and the temperature should go back to normal. If you don't mind my curiosity would you mind telling which you'd rather prefer?"

Adam clarified my silence for confusion because he quickly explained.

Adam: "You know, if you could actually handle this type of temperature in real life. Would you want to?"

Kyle: "It's nothing I couldn't handle I guess, but to be honest I really rather prefer it to be warmer," I automatically said.

Adam: "Interesting…"

He lifted his clipboard and scribbled something on it before walking back to the door he came in.

Kyle: "Wait! Where are you going...?" I said wishing my voice was a little calmer.

For the first time in years I may have found a companion, someone to talk to that would actually listen. Usually I had the same scientist for a day or two then I would have someone different. I really liked Adam and I hoped he would come back.

He stopped and looked back at me and smiled.

Adam: "Don't worry I'll be back in a couple hours."

I started to relax a little and I was relieved that he would be back. I looked in those brown eyes hoping that he wasn't just lying and telling me what I wanted to hear but nothing in those depths of brown said otherwise. I relaxed completely and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. When I heard his soft footsteps and the whooshing sound of the door I opened my eyes as the door closed and the light above the door turned from red to green.

Ker-churk!

With the support of the wall be hide me I extended my legs out getting my footing and awkwardly got up. Man I hate this stupid strip jacket! It enables me to do many simply things like for one-to get up, or when I go to bed its usually a struggle to get the covers over me, and more than likely the covers always win and I just give up.

Ha you should have seen me when I fell and landed on my back and spent the past twenty minutes looking like a retard just trying to get up. I felt like a turtle that was on its back or should I say shell. If I wasn't so upset and irritated at the moment I probably would have said something funny like _help! I've fallen and I can't get up_ like that old lady on that funny video.

Now on my feet I slowly walked over to the door Adam left through and bit my bottom lip. The room I was in had four walls but on one wall there is a door that leads out and also a large window for observation I guess. Which I find very disturbing by the way, freaking creepers!

I walked away from the door and stood in front of the large window.

I squinted my eyes.

I couldn't see through it at all. All I could see is the room I'm in and myself.

I locked eyes with my reflection for perhaps the millionth time and every time I do so I just couldn't look away. I felt like the prey as it locks eyes with its predator. I really have changed from what I was before, in a good way though. I looked at my hair first, it was completely jet black as it ended in soft waves to my chest. Way different from the short brown chestnut hair I use to have. My eyes is what really stood out the most, they were a bright greenish color, like a cool neon. Against my pale skin and dark hair they seemed even greener, like they held a secret that I have yet to figure out.

My reflection grinned I quickly shook my head hoping to get this idiotic look off my features.

If my friends and family saw me now they would probably not even recognize me.

The very thought of my loved ones made me frown and I felt that very familiar knot in the pit of my stomach.

_I really miss them…_

If it wasn't for the new tough emotions I developed over these last few years then I probably would have broken down into tears at the very thought of the ones I've left be hide.

Though of course I had no choice in the matter.

_Flashback__:_

_I watched my shadow as it seemed to dance in the sunlight of yet another beautiful sunset._

_Today was a Friday by the way, one of the best freaking days of the week. Right now me and some friends decided to hang out at the park seeing as everyone else had nothing better to do to start off their Spring Break._

_I stood up letting my heavy book bag slide off my back and land on the soft grass be hide me with a loud thud. I stretched my arms and inhaled the fresh clean air around me and exhale deeply. I rested my arms on my hip and stared down the hill at the scene before and lightly shook my head with a smirk threatening to make an appearance. Down the hill sitting on the grass were Amy and Jose, their mouths moving silently in nonstop conversation. Almost everyone knew they totally liked each other and yet they still bothered to keep it a secret. I turned around not really interested in their obvious flirting._

_I grabbed my book bag by its strap and slowly dragged it along the grass._

"_Looks like I'm going to have to find another spot to relax," I said, not really caring where I would end up seeing as nothing could ruin this already perfect day._

_As I was walking along I made a small smile as I watched more people I knew playing a game of football. Even a few girls were playing along trying to perhaps out do the guys but were obviously failing miserably. In the split of a second the ball went flying my way and without much effort I caught it, though dropping my book bag in the process._

_I looked up to see a guy I knew to be named Greg quickly approach me holding his hands out for the ball. I didn't really know the guy very much but I did know his name because he is unfortunately in my second class. I say unfortunately because the guy is a complete douchebag. _

_Greg: "Hey sexy toss me the ball before you hurt yourself." _

_My eyebrows rose in shock but this of course was Greg the asshole so yeah he was always like this._

_I wickedly smirk and with as much force as I could muster I threw the ball directly at him. He obviously didn't expect me to do this because when I threw it he wasn't quick enough to catch it and it hit him directly in the gut making him crumble to the ground grunting in pain._

"_Opps," I said acting as if I didn't mean to do that._

"_Sorry Greg, looks like I just don't know my own strength yet," and with that I snatched up my book bag and victoriously walked away. As I walked away I heard a few voices slowly fading away but I heard them clear as day which made me grin with unmistakable pride. _

"…_Damn Greg got his ass beat…" _

_I walked for awhile saying a quick hi to friends and just a polite smile to random bystanders. Sooner or later after seeing less and less faces I was by myself which is the way I usually liked it. I eventually find the perfect place to relax and just enjoy the beauty of this perfect day._

_A huge oak tree sat out in the open, rays of sunlight peeked its way through its leaves leaving spots of sunlight splayed out on the grass underneath. It seemed to beacon to me and I happily accepted. I leaned against its rough bark and heavily sighed as I slid down stretching my long legs when my bottom touched the soft grass._

_I grab my book bags straps and pulled it to my side. I opened the smallest compartment and pulled out my phone. I pushed a button making the screen light up revealing a screen saver of me and my boyfriend Sam. I smiled remembering the moment I decided to capture in time forever. I clicked a button and went directly to my messages._

_Messages (2)_

_I opened it up and realized that one was from my mother and the other was from Sam. _

_I sighed heavily, my good mood disappeared and I rolled my eyes. I knew my mother was most likely going to be in a bad mood seeing as today was Spring Break so at our restaurant it was going to be really busy today. This morning she told me to go to the restaurant right after school and after all the excitement today I completely forgot all about it._

_Messages_

_Mom: Hey! Where are u? Didn't I tell you that just because it's your Spring Break doesn't mean it will be all fun and games. We need your help at the restaurant A.S.A.P! _

_I knew I wasn't going to like what she had to say…_

_Are you sure you want to delete this message? Yes or No_

_I clicked yes…_

_Message has been deleted._

_Messages_

_Sam: Hey baby, you want to hang out later? :)_

_I smiled and looked up from my phones screen at the sun's rays on the ground. When the wind blew it made the leaves move making the small orbs of light dance._

_If I went with Sam then I would totally be blowing off my mom and her orders, and I knew when I got home sooner or later there would be hell. I looked at the message as it seemed to taught me; damn why did he put a cute smiley face too. _

_Ok that's it!_

_I hit reply and pushed in a quick response…_

_To: Sam_

_Message: Yeah I want to hang out, come get me I'm at the park. _

_I quickly hit send before I regretted my mistake._

_No more than a few minutes later my phone buzzed and I quickly lifted it up to my face and smiled that it was Sam._

_Message_

_Sam: Cool I'll be there in 25 minutes! _

_I lowered my phone and threw it back in my book bag knowing full well that I completely sealed my fate. My mom is going to kill me…maybe I can stay at Sam's house tonight or something. You know, hide it out till the storm dies out…figuratively speaking of course._

_I groaned loudly._

_This was supposed to be __**my**__ Spring Break and already it was starting to become a disaster. _

_Pushed my book bag out my way and crawled across the grass and lied down on my back. The sunlight that was coming through the trees coverage felt warm against my exposed skin. I__closed my eyes and let my mind flutter to a place of peace…if only for a few minutes…__I didn't notice that I fell asleep till I was jolted awake by the treatment of rough unfamiliar hands. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the bright sun. I looked up at the people holding me and slowly opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. I couldn't see the faces of the men holding me because not only was the sun directly in my eyes but also because I was still in a daze from my slumber._

"_W-what is…going on," I managed mutter._

_I thought they didn't hear me and I opened my mouth to repeat what I said but one man looked down at me and said words so fast that I barely had time to comprehend._

"_It's awake, get the tranquilizers!"_

_Wait! It…tranquilizers….WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! _

_My eyes shot open and frantically looked around looking for some type of hint to figure out my bearings._

_It was still bright outside and we were still in the park, where was everyone? _

_Before I had time to answer my own question I was slammed to the ground, the air knocked out of my lungs. I was on my stomach, my face buried in the grass. One of the men pushed his knee in between my shoulder blades making me hiss in protest. I felt someone's hands try and hold down my already flailing legs and with all the strength I had left I kicked out and heard a satisfying yelp. _

_I smiled._

_I hoped that was his groin I so happened to kick because that was what I was aiming for. _

_Definitely guys…_

_Before I had time look up and confirm my assumptions something pricked me in my right arm and I cried out in pain. I looked to my side to see what it was and it was a needle pushing unknown liquid into my system._

_I was roughly turned onto my back and I saw someone's head looking down on me. The sun was still bright making the man's features unknown to me. My eyes started to fail me as they started to blur. Small stars began to dance in my vision and I fought to refocus. All my senses slowly started to fade…_

_I closed my eyes just ready to let the sweet caress of darkness take me, but it didn't._

"_Ugh! Stupid Bitch!" _

"_No don't touch her!" _

"_Why not! The whore kicked me in my balls."_

"_Because we were told not to harm her…this is experiment 619…she is special compared to the others."_

…

_I blanked out…_

_Flashback Over__:_

Yep…and here I am. Three years later, and I'm still here. Moments like these make me wonder what happened to Sam or all my other friends.

_Did Sam not make it in time?  
Did my mom call the police?  
What happened to everyone else at the park that day when I was being kidnapped? _

All of those questions would probably never be answered…

I sighed and walked my way to me bed and plopped down on it. I stupidly rolled around till me head rested on my pillows. With me feet I tried to get my covers over me but after many failed attempts I growled in frustration.

"AHH SCREW IT!

I really hope it starts to get warmer in here, because I completely and officially am sick and tired of the fucking cold…

* * *

Re-edit: 11/30/10


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: **Detached

* * *

In a couple hours or so Adam upheld to his word and in fact did return. We talked about simple things such as life today outside of this building and the basics of what his company does. Of course he decided to say on shallow waters about his work and business...he obviously didn't trust me enough to tell me everything about the company. Who knows, they could be watching him right now to make sure he doesn't say too much. I noticed how when I asked a question about my importance of being here he would make the smallest glances at the glass screen and shake his head and tell me something like _that discussion is for another time_ or _we are only doing a few simple blood test and you would be released momentary_. I know when people are hiding something and I know for a fact that they are doing more than a few stupid blood tests.

"So what is your business called," I said once he was done talking about something that involved politics.

I was aware that every time he bit his bottom lip he would avert his gaze which I quickly decoded as nervousness. I slightly leaned forward as if I wanted to tell him a secret.

"I promise I won't tell anyone…well not that I can," I said pointing out the fact that I'm restrained and securely locked up.

A slim smile crossed his lips and he said two words.

Weyland Corporations.

When he said this memories of the past dug themselves from deep within my conscious that I wasn't even aware of still existed. I remember in what I think was around 2004 some kind of incident happened where some people went on an expedition in the Antarctic and never returned. Mr. Wayland was one of those people that never returned or so I've heard. After that I thought this company would be long gone by now but even six years later they are still thriving. The Antarctica incident is still voided into mystery; for a couple years the press and many other people scrabbled for answers but in the end Weyland Corporations supposedly paid a ton of money to silence the press and end the discussion there. So yeah…I guess you could say it was neatly swept under the rug. I recall there being one survivor among the large group named Alexa Woods. She was supposedly rescued but what ever happened afterwards was covered up. No one knows what happened to Alexa but Weyland Corporation…rumors has it that she was put under lock down somewhere in Canada but like I said the Corporation cleaned up everything leaving many people puzzled.

I focused back in on Adam as he already was rambling on about something else. I absently nodded so he wouldn't figure out that I totally zoned out on his speech. When he was done speaking I couldn't help but ask the question many people still have not gotten an answer to.

"So…what did happen in Antarctica back in 2004," I said paying close attention to the way he reacted to this particular question.

His eyes widened ever so slightly which was a new expression I've witnessed in the course of a day which I assumed to be shock, I guess you could say he was caught off guard.

"T-that information is classified," he said nervously.

I snorted.

"Classified my ass! What happened to Weyland…and Alexa…people don't just magically disappear without a trace," I practically yelled.

"There are different businesses that work for the Weyland Corporation and this one is just one of the many," he calmly replied back.

"One of the many you say, then which one is that?" I questioned.

"Right now we are in Alberta, Canada. There are other small businesses worldwide that all together make up the Weyland Corporations."

…

_Alberta…Canada…you mean the country Canada. How can I be in fucking Canada! How did they move me? When did they move me? I use to be…or thought I was in Florida. Ok, I know I'm being incredibly slow right now but you would be to if you just found out that you've been taken half way across the world unwillingly._

Before I had the obligation to pleasantly strangle the nearest object …which was most likely going to be Adam a tranquil voice filled the room. (Oh…and if you were wondering how I'm going to strangle something when I'm unable to operate my arms just know this - I'm a very creative person.)

"_Okay Dr. Adams I think that's enough please make your way out," _Said an emotionless computer voice.

_I knew they were listening in on our conversation…the nerve!_

…

_Wait! __The hell…they had speakers hooked up in here._

Adam hastily picked himself from the floor and made his way to the door and before I knew it he was gone…just like that. The door whishing close be hide him.

"Wait! No!" I yelled.

I ran to the door and did some type of strange ninja kick that seemed to work in the movies but obviously like I just figured out not in reality. I bounced right back and landed on my back with a loud smacking sound. I yelped at the throbbing pain that now resided in my foot as I began to roll and curl up waiting for the pain to pass over. My only thought at the moment: _Damn…I got beat up by a door…this is embarrassing. _

"_Calm down experiment 619…you're only hurting yourself," _came the cold voice.

"Naw shit Sherlock!" I yelled.

I got up and limped to the window where I knew they were watching me.

"If you don't let me out I'm going to break my way out!" I shouted.

"_Calm down experiment 619…you're only hurting yourself."_

Okay…my next move probably wasn't one of my brightest tactics.

I leaned my head back and head butted the window.

.

.

.

There was only one crack in this situation…and no it wasn't the window…hm…maybe my pride…perhaps my dignity…all I know is that it was one of those. I clumsily took a few misguided steps back…It felt like the room was spinning right about now.

"B-bad…idea," I slurred out.

I fell down landing hard on my bum…my head slightly swayed back and forth.

"_Calm down experiment 619…you're only hurting yourself."_

I lied down on my back and stared up at the blinding white lights overhead…isn't this where I'm suppose to float towards the light…you know…heaven. I waited patiently for some sort of end thinking _wow…I'm going to die in a different country._ I watched silently when I noticed some sort of red gas appear and block the light…slowly spreading through the large room…descending towards me. I didn't panic but I was disappointed that for one didn't red mean hell…so what…I'm going to hell instead…damn!

I deeply inhaled and tightly closed my eyes when the red gases enveloped me in its grasps.

.

.

.

I unnaturally began to all of sudden feel tired. My senses became sluggish.

"_Good girl 619…I hope you've learned a lesson today." _

I quickly went under the gases influences and passed out.

* * *

**Adam's POV:**

* * *

Once I came out of the testing room I was quickly approached by James; the guy in charge of this particular project.

"What was that!" James asked referring to what took place in the testing room. "You are not supposed to give away any information to the experiments what's so ever."

"It was the only way I could gain her trust," I said averting my gaze to anywhere but the guy that has put me through hell in such a short span of time.

He looked at one of the scientist sitting at a chair in front of the observation window and pointed a finger at him before moving towards the exit door. The scientist quickly nodded before pushing the speaker button.

I looked back a James receding form.

"Hey…wait!" I said walking after him.

I came through the entry he just gone through and looked from left…then right finally seeing James quickly retreating back through the teeming hall of busy scientist as they hastily walked to their own designated districts. I ran after him pushing through the non-stop mass till I finally caught up to him.

"Sir!" I said

Okay usually I don't stoop to the level of addressing anyone by _sir_ but from what I've experienced with this man kissing ass usually helps.

He stepped through an open door…his office I presume…and walked over to his large desk littered with paperwork and sat down opening a laptop conveniently set among the chaos.

"Please Mr. James I promise I'll do better next time," I pleaded as I stood in front of his desk.

"Well…that's the problem Adam…you see there won't be a next time," he said still scanning over his laptop screen.

I stood there not quite sure on what he meant by that.

"W…what do you mean," I said.

He peeled his eyes from the laptop screen and leaned back in his chair releasing a heavy sigh.

"You are being completely detached from this project and you will be switched to another," he said calmly as if he does this often.

…

"B-but you can't…there is not even any openings for any other projects," I said out of breath.

"Well on the contrary I just requested a spot and there should be one right…about…now."

At that moment his laptop bleeped with a new received message.

"Ahh," he said leaning forward. His hand cupped the mouse admitting a few clicks. "There will be positions open for tomorrow on block K," He said the message aloud for me to hear.

I angrily clenched and unclenched my hands trying really hard to keep my anger in check but failing miserably. I slammed a closed fist on his desk making random paper fly off and land on the floor.

"You can't do this! She will not open up to anyone but me…and you know that!" I yelled.

He continued to stare at me not at all deterred by my sudden outburst.

"Excuse me," Said a voice from be hide me.

I looked up to see a bulky guard standing at the doorway looking suspiciously between me and James.

"Is there a problem," He said looking at James specifically.

"Perfect timing…I actually was just showing Adam out," he said.

The guard nodded and looked at me before leaving.

I looked at him…well more glared at him before moving to the door. At the entrance way I turned around.

"This isn't over," I barely said above a whisper.

And with that I left.


End file.
